Misunderstandings
by WitheredWings
Summary: Some of the Disney princesses get placed into 2008 and have some misunderstandings / funny situations with things like the computer, speedboats and whatsoever. Includes: -will be updated- Beauty, Yasmin, ..
1. Beauty

**A/N:**

_So, I decided to write something different from what I usually write (which is SasuNaru smut),  
but I got this idea from Ovidius, who liked to write letters which were supposedly sent by  
famous women in those times, to their lovers.  
But since this has already been done,  
I thought I'd do something with some of our Disney princesses!_

**Summary:**  
Some of our Disney princesses get warped into 2008 and have some misunderstandings here,  
while being with their friends/newfound parents.  


**Disclaimer:  
**I absolutely do not own anything, not FF(mentioned in the fic) or any of the characters of Disney!

**Quote:  
**_**Boy, you need to think about your priorities  
when you like Madonna better than  
ME.**_

**-X.**

**

* * *

**

**_Beauty  
_

* * *

**

There was a silence as Beauty sat down behind the computer, frowning. Her delicate hands reached for the mouse though she seemed to be scared of it. Jenna rolled her eyes as she grabbed the mouse, clicked on the Firefox Icon and surfed on the net.  
When she remembered Beauty liked to read, Jenna started and turned to Beauty.

'This,' she said, pointing at the screen, 'is a site where people post stories about all kinds of things.'

Beauty tilted her head to the side and watched the screen, biting on her lip.

'So.. there's books in there?'

'Kind of, yeah.'

Deep brown eyes started to sparkle and thin red lips curved into a smile. Jenna nodded, grabbing the keyboard and typing in something. After a few clicks Beauty didn't quite follow, a story appeared.

'This is a story me and my frienda absolutely _adore. _Try reading it, okay? Oh, and scroll down for the rest of it, okay?'  
With that, Jenna hopped off the desk and left the room.

* * *

After a peaceful afternoon filled with sleeping and calling friends, Thomas sat down on the couch. It had been a beautiful day; the sun had been shining, the birds were chirping happily, Jenna was quiet for once and Beauty seemed to be enjoying herself all alone. Thomas pulled out a newspaper and started reading, when Jenna sat down on the couch opposite him. Thomas lowered the paper somewhat and watched her curiously. When Jenna didn't say anything, Thomas got irritated.

'Beauty,' he asked, wondering where she was.

'On the computer.'

'Ah.'

Thomas was just about to resume his reading, when there was a scream and Beauty burst out of the study. Thomas lifted his eyebrows as Beauty stood there, wide-eyed, before storming off to her room.

After the incident, Jenna grabbed a magazine and started reading. Thomas observed her a while, before pulling out his paper again.

'No more Yaoi(1), then, I guess?'

**

* * *

**

**(1) = boy love.**

**Yeah, yeah,  
I know,  
I had to put in the word Yaoi..  
.. but I had a great time writing this, loved how it turned out!  
Review, please!**


	2. Yasmin

**A/N:  
**_Another piece!  
This time our star is Yasmin, but Aladin is co-starring! In this story, both of them are still quite young and were transported into a new home, so to say, in which Andrea and Will try (keyword TRY) to be their parents._

**Disclaimer:**  
_I do not own any Disney Characters!_

* * *

**Yasmin**

Andrea smiled contently at Yasmin, sitting in front of the television and listening to the program intently. She couldn't quite make out what the so-called wizard was saying, but she saw Yasmin moving around every now and then and practicing some moves. Then Yasmin put the table aside and brushed some dirt off the carpet she was currently sitting on.

When Aladin came by, she pulled him back and sat him down next to her, pointing at the screen. Aladin stopped protesting and seemed excited as Yasmin started to explain something to him.

After a while, both of them started doing weird movements and seemed to be singing. Andrea shook her head and started to turn away, when both of them suddenly stopped and abruptly sat down, looking at the carped and back to the television. An air of expectation hung around them, but after a while, it disappeared. After sitting down a bit longer, Aladin shook his head and stood up, yelling at Yasmin. Yasmin screamed, before turning the television off and storming off in the opposite direction, carpet left on the floor, forgotten.

* * *

Aaah, dinner, the perfect time of the day for a nice, quiet, peaceful conversa-

'It's your fault!'

Oh dear. And I didn't even get to eat my potatoes.

'Is not!'

'Is too!'

'No, it's the fault of that,' Yasmin screeched, pointing at the television, 'that _thing_!'

Will interrupted them.

'What did the telly do?!'

Yasmin pouted and looked away, while Aladin was still glaring at her, currently at her back.

'Yasmin,' I pushed.

Aladin huffed and Yasmin sniffed.

'It lied,' she answered, sniffing again.

Will looked at me, surprised.

'How so,' he asked.

There was a silence before Yasmin answered again.

'The man on the telly said we could make the carpet fly,' she said, eyes filled to the brim, 'but it wouldn't get up!'

* * *

**Aww,  
I thought that was totally sweet!**

Please review!


End file.
